Inflatable traction devices for the neck of a user are available and a number of these traction devices include inflatable bladders that are applied about the neck of a user and are inflated to provide some separation between the cervical joints. These devices have been of assistance to a number of users to provide some expansion of the joints.
One of the benefits of this system is the convenience thereof allowing a user to use the device at his own convenience and to also vary the time that the device is worn.
The present invention significantly improves the utility of the cervical traction device by providing a structure where a cold pack can be inserted into the cervical device to additionally provide cooling to the neck region during the use of the cervical traction device. Such cooling reduces swelling and therefore provides a secondary effect in the treatment of any neck injuries. The pneumatic cervical traction device is adapted to accommodate a cooling pack and to modify the pressure applied in the region of the cooling pack due to a shaping of the bladder adjacent the cooling pack.